Only Death Can Save Me
by youllneverknow27
Summary: Something horrible has happened and Zim has lost the love of his life and the only thing keeping him going is the thought of revenge on The Tallest. I bet this makes you cry! Enjoy!Chapter 2 is finally up!
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all my readers, Well here is a new project that I have undertaken. It is very sad in my opinion. I bet you cry! Enjoy and Please Review.

-youllneverknow27

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Only Death Can Save Me**_

Written by: youllneverknow27

Chapter One

"Zim…Zim…ZIM!" yelled Dib "Wake up you idiot!" Ms. Dark growled at a teenaged Dib. Dib quietly put him head down, as his face turned a shade of crimson red. The class began to snicker at Dib.

"What do you want Dib!" yelled Zim back, forgetting for a brief moment that they were both still in class. Ms. Dark also growled at Zim and threatened to lock him up in detention with his friend Dib and throw away the key.

It had been 5 years since Zim had come to earth and since then many things had happened. For one both Zim and Dib were both in High School. Dib still wore his usual clothes; his sense of earth fashion had not changed over the years. Dib still wore his hair in that razor shape spike that he always did. Dib still wore his black trench, but had gotten much taller and still had his skinny frame. Zim had also gotten taller, but not as tall as Dib. Even though Zim lacked height he was still much stronger than Dib. The duo had almost become friends over the years. Zim had actually once fallen for Gaz, but it had not worked out.

Zim was actually in love with Tak; she had returned to earth about 1 year ago and had come to live with Zim. Apparently she had broken the Irken code and was stripped of her rank. She was hiding out with Zim, but the two had actually fallen in love. It was a love-hate relationship, but they still loved each other tremendously. They were all each other had on this world, the only one like each other. Tak still lived with Zim, but had refused to accompany him to school. She felt it was beneath her. Zim still attended, he felt it was part of his mission.

The bell for the end of class rang and they started out into the hallway. "Dib, what the hell was that for!" said Zim angrily as they made their way into the cafeteria.

"You were snoring so loud the whole class could here you." agued Dib as they each got their food. They sat down and Gaz walked over to join the two. Zim looked at her for a second. She was the only human Zim had ever had feeling for; sometimes he would just stare at her admiring the dark beauty she had attained as she grew older. Zim quickly snapped out of it.

"Hey you two!" said Gaz with a growl "You're arguing so loud I can hear you both over my Ipod!" Zim glared once again at Dib. They were friends, but they still fought a lot. The whole reason they had actually become friends was because once when the two were battling, things got out of hand and escalated to such a high level, that the planet was almost destroyed. After that they had agreed to a truce between the two as long as Zim didn't try to destroy the earth.

They talked through an uneventful lunch. Zim began to day dream about the time he had spent with Tak the other day, and couldn't wait to see her when school was out. Dib and Gaz were relatively good friends, but Tak was different. She was the most important thing in his life…even more important than his mission. The bell rang and the trio marched off to class with Zim and Dib still bickering. Their last class was very boring. They were lectured about how the universe would eventually implode upon itself and how all of their lives were worthless. The final bell rang and Dib, Gaz, and Zim started out of school and on their way home. It was a beautiful Autumn day out. The leaves were a twist of yellow, red, and orange. A gentle breeze swept through the branches of the trees. It caused Dib to pull his long trench coat closer to him.

"God I freaking hate school, why can't we learn about something exciting like aliens, or U.F.Os or…" Dib stopped talking as Zim flashed him a look. Dib had long since stopped trying to reveal Zim's true identity to the world.

Gaz stopped listening to her Ipod and spoke to Zim "are you coming back to our house, my dad got a new toy from the lab and I bet we could blow a few things up with it" She said this with an evil smile upon her face.

"No thanks Gaz" said Zim as he turned to go in his own direction towards his house. "I kind of want to get home and spend some time with Tak." said Zim, with a smile across his face.

"Suit yourself." said Gaz as she and Dib walked off to their house. Zim's mind began to wander about Tak once again. He almost walked right by his house. He stopped and looked at the outside of his house, which had not changed over the years. Zim walked up the walkway, noticing that one of the attack gnomes was on its side. He opened the door and walked in.

"Tak!" Zim yelled with cheer in his voice, as he turned and closed the door behind him. He turned around and felt his mind go numb. He felt nothing, absolutely nothing as he just stared. Lying in the center of his living room, in a puddle of dark red blood, was the love of his life Tak. Zim bolted from the door and slipped in the blood. He fell hard to the floor and tasted his own blood in his mouth. He scrambled to her body. It was lacerated in many places with a deep cut along her neck. "TAK!... TAK!... TAK!" he kept screaming and shaking her. He couldn't stop. Hot tears began to cloud his vision, his heart ached like never before. "TAAAAAK!" he screamed as he collapsed onto her body.

All of a sudden she gasped back to life. "TAK!" Zim screamed once again. Her bloodshot eyes fluttered open. Her throat was slashed and she could barely speak. A steady stream of blood drained from her mouth. She looked into Zim's eyes. The agony he saw in her eyes was immeasurable. She tried to speak, but only coughed dark Irken blood onto Zim and the floor. She writhed and moaned in pain.

"It…was…The Tallest….I don't…know how they…found me…….,but" she closed her eyes as a fresh wave of pain swept through her. Zim desperately wanted to help her, he didn't want her to hurt. She screamed in agony. Zim's silent tears began to fall upon her face.

"I'll save you!" cried Zim in a choked voice. He went to leave her to get some medical supplies. Tak smiled at him for an instant and then closed her eyes in agony. She began to convulse and scream. Tak was now crying, with tears streaming down her face she yelled to Zim.

"Please, just let me go!...just let me go!...just let…me……..go." she convulsed one last time and fell limp. She gazed up at Zim "….I…Love……..You." Tak said as she closed her eyes. Zim looked at her small hands. her fists unclenched and her breathing stopped.

Zim just sat there for a long time just holding her close to him, silent tears streaming from his closed eyes. His throat felt like it had closed, there was a pain in his chest like he was the one who was killed. Tak the only Irken, or anything for that matter, that had loved him was gone. He would never talk to her again,…he would never here her voice again, he would never see her evil smile again, and she would never hold him in her warm embrace ever again. As all this began to sink in Zim began to feel dizzy.

Tears clouded his vision and he could only see the outline of her lying in his arms. Zim spent hours not moving a muscle; all the while crying to himself. Then something inside Zim snapped. He jumped up and screamed, loud enough for the whole city to hear. He shouted to himself. Trying to relieve the pain and torment inside of him. Zim pounded his fist against the wall again and again until her saw his own blood on them. He kept screaming "I'll kill you bastards!" He was shrieking and crying at the same time. He couldn't stop hitting things, it was the only thing that made the pain bearable.

After a while, he lost his voice from shouting and became almost dehydrated from crying so much. His world began to spin and he collapsed onto the floor next to his love. Zim then dreamt. He dreamt of Tak, he told her how sorry he was and how he wished how would have been there to save her and how he would kill those responsible. Tak just smiled and said "I'll see you soon."

Zim woke up and…felt nothing. He had lost his will to live; the only thing keeping him going was hate and anger. Zim was now just a shell of his former being. He looked over at Tak's body. He wanted to cry, but he just couldn't. His body felt completely numb. He felt the full weight of the sorrow and yet it still seemed like nothing was real. He saw a cage lying in the corner of the room. He hit it and inside it was GIR. "GIR" he said "I need you to go live with Dib…don't worry he will take care of you, I have something I have to do…and when I return you can come back." Zim said this with a blank expression and a solemn tone. GIR saw the look in Zim's eyes and went without question, but before he closed the door GIR said "Goodbye …Master." "Goodbye GIR" said Zim. GIR then hung his head down and closed the door. Zim then slammed his fist against the wall as a fresh wave of anger, sorrow, and tears surged through him. Zim the looked at the wall for the first time and written in Tak's blood was "Zim, this is what you deserve and you are also stripped of your rank for hiding a fugitive. She begged for her life and it is rare for us to come to a planet to kill someone personally, but in this case we made an exception.

-The Tallest"

Zim just stared. A hate stronger than that of a sun was burning inside of him. Nothing mattered, he wanted to die, but he knew he was not finished in this world yet. He swore a vow of vengeance against the Tallest and descended into the bowels of the house, with a look of pure rage and sorrow on his face.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Well I think its off to a good start. Please review and for anybody who doesn't know how I work, the more reviews I get the quicker I update! I hope you Enjoyed it!

-youllneverknow27


	2. Chapter 2

1Hey readers,

Yeah I know I took a long time getting this out, but it was because I was debating on two separate plots and couldn't decide. Well I hope you enjoy it. 

youllneverknow27

PS: I don't own invader Zim blah blah blah…but I would like to XD

………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 2 

Zim descended into the bowels of his base; anger and hate surging through him. The doors on the elevator opened. He stepped out at the bottom of the base. He walked over to his weapon station and opened up the drawer. He pulled out an earthling gun, an Irken plasma rifle, and he slid a long serrated hunting knife into the holder in his boot. Zim then walked over to his main computer.

"Computer," Zim said as he checked the scope on the rifle. "Start up the Voot Cruiser."

At that the engines on the Voot Cruiser roared as smoke began to emit from them. Zim then went to the keyboard and pulled up a video feed of his living room. He stared at Tak's body. He slammed his fist down on the computer panel and sparks shot out. He stomped over to the cruiser, opened the top and got in.

He grabbed a hold of the controls and started up the main thrusters. The top of the house opened up and the Voot Cruiser flew out. Zim was sitting inside the ship piloting it. He was working on the computer inside the ship, trying to home in on "The Massive's" signal. His ship was now breaching earth's atmosphere. The flames he could see through glass reminded him of the rage burning inside of him.

"Computer," said Zim in a cold voice "Lock onto "The Massive's" signal." He carefully studied the screen and then commanded, "Take me there."

"Command accepted," came the computer's voice as it turned onto its new heading. Zim heard the roar of the thrusters as the cruiser jumped to warp speed. Zim's mind began to wander as the time passed. Even at warp speed it was still going to take some time to reach the Tallest.

He began to talk to himself. He wondered if he was beginning to lose his mind, then he came to a realization…that he just didn't care. If he really was going insane he was going to lose mind standing in a pool of the Tallest' blood. "No matter what dark corner of the galaxy you hide in, I will find you." Zim said as ran the knife along his hand. Eventually he drifted off the sleep.

"_Zim…Zim…Zim! You idiot wake up!" Tak's voice rang in his head as Zim woke up. She was standing over him._

"_You?...but how? I thought that the Tallest…" Zim stared in amazement as Tak reached her hand out to help him up. She pulled him in close and kissed him. Zim thought to himself that he would never feel those lips against him again. He looked around and realized that he was at home again. He was on Irk. "Tak, we are on Irk? How?" _

"_What are you talking about?" asked Tak "We've always lived here" She turned around and went over to a far part of the room and turned the other way._

"_No!" Zim yelled as he started to feel dizzy "We live on earth. You're in hiding from the Tallest."_

"_Now why would I be in hiding?" Zim heard from behind. He turned around expecting to see Tak, but instead he saw Tallest Red standing over her dead body. A gun was clenched in his hand. "Invader Zim, signing off!" exclaimed Red with a laugh as he raised the gun and pulled the trigger._

"AHHH!" yelled Zim as he shot awake. He swung his fist and smashed it against the hard glass on the front of the Voot Cruiser. His heart was racing as he looked around. He saw that he was still inside the Cruiser. "Damn!" he snarled as he looked at his knuckles, which were now bleeding. "Computer, how much longer?"

"Destination will be reached in approximately ten minuets." said the computer as the ship disengaged from warp drive.

"Computer, I'm taking the controls manually," said Zim. He piloted the ship closer until he could see "The Massive". He spotted another Irken Voot Cruiser tailing "The Massive". Zim patched through a video speed. "Soldier," Zim said into the microphone. "There is something stuck onto the top of your ship. I am the mechanic of the armada and the Tallest sent me personally to fix your ship. Slow to a stop and wait for me."

The soldier seemed a little hesitant "Umm…may I see some verification from the Tallest?" he inquired.

"Dammit, man!" Zim yelled. "The Tallest are very busy now either you stop and let me repair you or I will report back to them that you are insubordinate." At that the soldier quickly responded. "Good," said Zim "I'll be with you in a few moments." Zim then put on his space suit and opened the top of the Cruiser

He stepped out and used his thrusters to guide him over to the immobilized Cruiser. "Excuse me, soldier. There seems to be a problem. Put on your suit and open up the cockpit, I need to do some rewiring," Zim said as he put his hand on the gun tucked in the back of his suit.

"Yes, sir," said the soldier as he opened up the top of the cruiser. Zim quickly swung in and put the gun to the soldier's temple. "AHH!" screamed the terrified soldier.

"If you move, talk, scream, or even try to touch the computer I will kill you." Zim closed the hatch. "I need to gain entry onto "The Massive" and my ship will be shot on sight, so you are going to help me."

"O-okay..." said the soldier in a shaky tone as Zim slowly lowered the weapon. Zim then turned to him.

"Now call "The Massive" and tell them that you are experiencing problems with your ship and it needs to be brought in for maintenance. Can you do that without losing your mind?"

"Yes," he said as he reached for the panel. "This is Invader Lark calling in. Do you read me?"

"Yes, we read you, Invader Lark, now what seems to be the problem?" asked the controller's voice.

"Umm, I seem to have a leak of some gas in my ship and need to bring it in right away," said Lark in an almost convincing tone.

"That's fine," said the controller in a calm voice "Bring it in right away. We don't want to lose you out there."

"Yes," said Lark as he forced a small laugh "I'm going to bring it in now." He signed off from the video. Zim was still sitting behind him with the gun to his head. The cold look in his eyes made Lark very nervous. He thought that Zim would snap at any moment and blow his brains all over the controls.

"That was very good," Zim said "Now please bring us in and I won't kill you."

Lark turned the ship towards "The Massive". The ship sped along it side until they came to the giant metal door labeled "Maintenance Hanger". Lark sent his information into the system and the doors opened up.

"Very nice," said Zim as he struck Lark very hard on the back of the head with the gun. Lark was knocked out and fell against the controls. "I'm sorry soldier; I didn't want to hurt you."

Zim then grabbed the controls and raised the throttle on the machine. It sped towards the hanger. He heard the computer telling him that he was coming in too fast. Zim only put more speed. He slammed the ship into the hanger smoke and fire filled the room. The ship rolled and crashed into the others docked there until it finally crashed into the wall. Zim opened up the top, threw Lark's body out of the flames and ran towards one of the ventilation vents, diving inside it.

Zim watched as the guards ran towards Lark's body. "He alive," said one the guards "Quick! Get him to the infirmary!" A few of them lifted him up and quickly carried him away. Zim then turned and checked his weapons. All of them were there and in working order. Anger flared inside him as memories of his last time being on this ship flooded back to him. He remembered how he had been so proud to be part of operation: Impending Doom II.

"I am going to kill you both," Zim said to himself as he slowly crawled his way through the system and fans and vents, then he heard something familiar. His eyes glowed with fury and hate as he heard Tallest Purple's voice echo through the vents and a dark smile began to form on his lips.

………………………………………………………………………………

Well I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it's a bit short and there's not a lot of action, but the next one will be better and I'll try not to take so long putting the next one up. 

youllneverknow27


End file.
